Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional technique relating to a packing material for packing a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic EL display device.
Hereinbelow, the packing material that is shown in Patent Document 1 shall be described with reference to FIG. 9 to FIG. 13. First, that which is shown in FIG. 9 is a thin display structure 50 such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic EL display device that is the packing target, and is a structure that has a frame 52 serving as a chassis around a display screen 51. The frame 52 has a width of 1 cm or more around the display screen 51 in order to house the drive circuit of the display screen 51, or to fix the display screen 51 to a rear frame 53.
FIG. 10 and FIG. 11 are perspective views that show the packing material 60 for packing the thin display device 50, being constituted from a packing box 61 shown in FIG. 10 and a cushioning material 62 that is shown in FIG. 11.
Cardboard is normally used for the packing box 61. Also, a foam material is normally used for the cushioning material 62, which is arranged between the corner portions of the thin display device 50 and the packing box 61 with no gaps therebetween in order to cushion shocks during transport that are imparted to the thin display device 50.